


Chased

by Fidomom



Category: B+T, Baron & Toluca
Genre: #AU, #BaronandToluca - Freeform, #Sweetie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom
Summary: Toluca can't resist giving Jake a hard time. Ever.
Relationships: Toluca Mendez/Jake Baron
Kudos: 1





	Chased

**Author's Note:**

> This is my imagination of how the B+T project promo might continue (if unfamiliar with this, search on youtube for Baron and Toluca; recommend the 2nd oldest one). This vignette is like a promo extension. It's not really a TBC thing but it is kind of open ended. I won't be continuing this. I just don't know how the plot will go, on the actual show once it gets picked up and so I don't want to invest too heavily into any head canons only for the show to go a completely different way. The promo keeps giving me urges to imagine what happens next, though, so I may write other possible extensions in the future but nothing too involved. Until we get at least a full season; then I will more fully fanfic my little heart out for this show!
> 
> ~FM :)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the B+T promo as I imagine they could be before and/or beyond the promo. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

**Chased**

_by_ _**Fidomom**_

Jake Baron slid low in the passenger seat and yelled over the sound of bullets hitting the car, "Who did you piss off, Toluca? Why is someone trying to kill us?"  
  
Toluca Mendez hit the gas harder and tried to dodge the gunfire as she answered, "A little busy right now, Bee; I'll explain later! There's a gun in the glove box; can you still take out the tire on a moving car?"  
  
Jake cursed, "Fuck. It's been a while but I'll try. I swear, Tee if I die today because of you, I will haunt you!"  
  
Toluca chuckled and assured, "Nobody is dying today, Bee but thanks for the warning. I'm a bit surprised you'd admit that even after death, you still won't be able to stay away from me. Not surprised by that, just that you're admitting to it."  
  
Jake exclaimed incredulously as he took aim at the car on their tail, "You can't seriously be making relationship jabs at me in the middle of this?!"  
  
Toluca crowed in victory as Jake successfully shot out the rear tire on the car in pursuit of them and then she gloated, "You're the only one of us who mentioned the word relationship; I was merely talking about how you gravitate toward me, no matter how you say you feel about me."  
  
Jake scoffed as he looked behind them to make sure they were no longer being pursued, "I think that bought us some time and no I do not gravitate toward you. Away from you, Tee, always away from you, the faster the better! Now start talking; why were we just nearly killed?"  
  
Toluca crowed with laughter again and teased, "Did you really just say that to me? Start talking? Can I get a recording of that?"  
  
Jake scowled and complained, "You see? You see? This is why! This is how it starts! You pick apart every little thing I say and try to make it into something it isn't! You know exactly what I meant. Just tell me why the fuck people are shooting at us!"  
  
Toluca didn't lose her smug smile but she answered him, "My best guess, is that I either actually know something I'm not supposed to know or they think I do but I haven't figured out which thing I might know that is problematic enough for them to want me, and now you, dead."  
  
Jake gaped at her and echoed her explanation back to her as a question, "You mean to tell me you don't even know why they're trying to kill us? You couldn't have just copped to that in the first sixty seconds after you told me someone was stalking you?"  
  
Toluca shrugged and excused, "I would have gotten around to it at some point even if they hadn't come after me today. I just didn't see the need to disclose that until it was relevant. Now it's relevant."  
  
Jake shook his head in disgust and declared, "Figures. Well, if I'd known all the facts or lack thereof I'd have never agreed to this! As a matter of fact, yeah, I don't agree to this! I changed my mind! I'm out!"  
  
Toluca frowned and side-eyed him as she asked, "Out? What like as in gay? I don't know Bee, my memory begs to differ; you are so decidedly not gay."  
  
Jake yelled in frustration and pointed at her, "Cut it out, Tee! You always do this! Purposely ignore what I'm saying and bring up completely unrelated things! Also, have you never heard of bisexuality or pansexuality? And before you go there, no I'm not bi, pan or gay but my past sex life is zero indication of any of those labels; I'd expect you to know that!"  
  
Toluca relented, "Okay, okay, point taken and yes, I do know that, I just can't seem to resist giving you a hard time. I hate to break it to you, or actually no scratch that, I'm quite pleased to inform you, that you no longer have the option of not helping me deal with my little life and death problem; they saw you Jake and you fired back. Welcome to Toluca land."  
  
Jake punched the car door in frustration and complained, "Unbe-fucking-lievable! You set me up! You told me to take out their tire!"  
  
Toluca shrugged, smirked and admitted, "Nobody was more surprised than me, that you actually obeyed me, though."  
  
Jake huffed indignantly and objected, "I did not obey you! Obey you? Seriously? They were fucking shooting at us! And you didn't even tell me to shoot at them you just asked me if I was still a good shot!"  
  
Toluca smiled in satisfaction and announced, "You just proved that it wasn't my fault you shot back at them. You made that choice all on your own; you just said so yourself."  
  
Jake pressed his fingers to his temples and warned, "Enough, Tee! Seriously. You're giving me a massive headache. Where are we going?"  
  
Toluca spoke so quietly, Jake had to lean toward her to catch it, "You remember that place we stayed the first night we met? That's where we're going."  
  
Jake frowned and asked, "That no-tell motel? Why? Actually, no. No, we are not! Forget it, Tee, we are not doing the memory lane revisit. Take me anywhere but there."  
  
Toluca tutted, "Oh please! Get over yourself, Bee. That's not why but we are definitely going there. Sorrenti is already there and he's expecting team Bee and Tee to help him with his problem, and if we're lucky and patient, he just might help us out in return, too."  
  
Jake groaned in frustration and he complained, "You suck."  
  
Toluca chuckled and said, "Sorry, not this time, I don't, sweetie."  
  
Jake's head snapped sideways to glare at her and he opened his mouth as if to take exception to what she'd just said but then he just shook his head and scowled out the window, instead, muttering to himself, "Whatever."  
  
 **DONE**


End file.
